Print media, and devices that generate print media, are ubiquitous in society. For example, individual users, corporations, and other organizations use printing devices, and other devices such as laminators, to produce text or images on media such as paper. Media is introduced into a device where a printing fluid such as ink is deposited on the media. Other operations may also be performed on the print media including laminating, collating, and other finishing operations. In some cases, these printing and additional operations are carried out at high volume. For example, in some applications, a large roll of media, upwards of 150 meters long, may be introduced into a printing device, cut to a desired length, printed on, and then discharged into an output tray.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.